List of 3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins! Characters
This is the list of 3-2-1 Welcome to Disney, Penguins! characters. All the Disney characters (including Hanna/Barbera) will appear in Hand Drawn and sometimes in walkaround form. Character list 3-2-1 Penguins *Zidgel *Midgel *Fidgel *Kevin *Jason Conrad *Michelle Conrad Hanna/Barbera * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Cindy Bear * Huckleberry Hound * Snagglepuss * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * Chopper the Dog * Quick Draw McGraw * Snooper and Blabber * Hokey Wolf * Ding-a Ling Wolf * Pixie and Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Torche Turtle * Dum Dum * Top Cat * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Dino * Pebbles Flintstone (as a Teenager) * Bamm-Bamm Rubble (as a Teenager) * Atom Ant * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Judy Jeston * Elroy Jetson * Astro * Rosie the Robot Maid * Magilla Gorrilla * Peter Potamus * Josie McCoy * Valerie Brown * Melody Valentine * Alexander Cabot III * Alan Mayberry * Penrod Pooch/Hong Kong Phooey * Rosemary * Spot the Cat (from Hong Kong Phoeey) * Sgt. Flint * Jabberjaw * Biff * Clamhead * Bubbles (from Jabberjaw) * Shelly (from Jabberjaw) * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse (In His Kingdom Hearts Outfit) *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck (In His Kingdom Hearts Outfit) *Goofy (In His Kingdom Hearts Outfit) *Scrooge McDuck *Pluto *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Chip & Dale *Boo-Boo Chicken *Coco the Coconutty Monkey *Captain Jumps-a-Lot *Cuckoo Loca Frozen Unlike in ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales'', the Frozen cast will appear in the show regularly since they will only meet at the Disneyland and Tokyo Disney Resorts. * Anna * Elsa the Snow Queen * Kristoff * Olaf * Sven Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Ventus *Aqua *Terra *Namine *Roxas *Axel Austin & Ally *Austin Moon *Ally Dawson (Currently Known as Ally Moon) *Trish De La Rosa *Dez Wade * Carrie Shake It Up *Cece Jones *Rocky Blue *Ty Blue The World Ends with You *Joshua *Rhyme *Beat (AKA Daisukenojo Bito) *Sota and Nao Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Kanga and Roo Disney Princesses *Cinderella *Snow White *Aurora *Ariel *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida The Sword in the Stone *Merlin The Aristocats * Marie * Toulouse * Berlioz * Scat Cat Lady and the Tramp *Lady *The Tramp *Tony and Joe Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Figaro and Cleo *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy the Mouse *The Crows Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Cheshire Cat Peter Pan and Tinkerbell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinker Bell 101 Dalmatians *Pongo *Perdita *The puppies *Lucky *Cadpig *Rolly *Spot Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear The Jungle Book *Baloo *Mowgli *Bagheera *King Louie *The Vultures The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *Kovu *Kiara Disney/Pixar films Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lighyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Hamm *Rex *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Bullseye A Bug's Life *Flik *Atta *Dot *Slim *Francis *Heimlich *Tuck and Roll *Dim *Rosie Spider Monsters Inc. *Sulley *Mike *Boo *Celia Finding Nemo/Finding Dory * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Mr. Ray * Crush * Squirt * Hank * Bailey * Destiny The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Tony Rydinger *Edna Mode Cars *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Cerera *Luigi and Guido *Ramone *Flo *Filmore *Sheriff Ratatouille *Remy *Emile *Linguini Up *Carl *Russell *Dug the Dog *Kevin Brave *Merida Inside Out *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Anger *Fear Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Baby Herman *Benny the Cab *Jessica Rabbit The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco *Pacha *Kronk *Bucky Brother Bear *Kenai *Koda *Rutt and Tuke Theme park characters *The Dapper Dans *Tom Morrow *Duffy the Disney Bear *Shelliemay the Disney Bear *Gelatoni *Stellaou *Cookie Country Bear Jamboree *Henry *Shaker (Terrence) *Wendell *Teddi Barra *Ernest *Liver Lips McGrowl *Trixie *Big Al *Bunny *Bubbles *Beulah *Gomer *Zeke *Zeb *Ted *Fred *Tennessee *Oscar *Buff *Max *Melvin *Sammy Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Kylo Ren *Yoda *BB-8 *Finn *Rey Star Tours *Captain Rex (RX-24) *F-22 *F-23 *F-24 *G2-9T *G2-4T *Aly San San *AC-38 (Ace) The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Rizzo the Rat *Rowlf the Dog *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Zoot *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Statler and Waldorf *Sam Eagle *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker * Sweetums *Bobo the Bear *Pepe the Prawn *Lew Zealand *Clifford *Bean Bunny *Thog * Mahna Mahna and the Snowths *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Strangepork *Scooter *Walter *'80's Robot *Robin the Frog *Camilla the Chicken Disney Villains Official Villains *Pegleg Pete *Maleficent *Jafar and Iago *The Evil Queen *Cruella de Vil *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Dr. Facilier *Ursula *Flotsam and Jetsam *Scar *Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai *Hades *Pain and Panic *Chernabog *Yzma *Shan-Yu *Mother Gothel *Prince Hans Unofficial Villains *Xemnas *Larxene *Vidia *The Pink Elephants *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Weasels *The Big Bad Wolf *The Three Little Wolves *The Queen of Hearts *Governor Ratcliffe *Claude Frollo *The Beagle Boys *Negaduck *Don Karnage *Fat Cat *Mortimer Mouse *Profossor Ratigan *Shere Khan and Kaa *Arthur and Cecil *The Heartless *Dream Eaters (Nightmare) *Medusa *Madam Mim *Captain Gantu *Prince John and Sir Hiss *Sheriff of Nottingham *The Rhino Guards (from Robin Hood) *Emperor Zurg *Pete Prospector *Lotso *Hopper and Molt *Randall *Roz *Syndrome *Chick Hicks *King Candy/Turbo *Professor Zundapp *Dr. Drakken *Hans (from'' Frozen'') *Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz *The Moopets *Constantine the Frog Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sargeant Calhoun Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Gogo Tomago *Honey Lemon Zootopia * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Flash * Priscilla Celebrites *John Tartaglia *Ashanti *Lea Thompson Secondary characters The Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck Toy Story series *Ken *Barbie *Mr. Pricklepants *Chuckles the Clown *Dolly *Buttercup *Wheezy the Penguin *Trixie﻿ The Muppets *Wayne and Wanda Disney Channel characters Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus the Naked Mole Rat *Shego The American Dragon: Jake Long *Jake Long *Fu Dog Phineas and Ferb *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson Disney Junior characters PB&J Otter Rolie Polie Olie Bear in the Big Blue House Handy Manny Stanley Jojo's Circus The Lion Guard Jake and the Neverland Pirates Sofia the First Elena of Alavor Background characters Bambi *Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Faline Guest stars Trivia *All the good characters mentioned above will sing "Together Again" along with the employees and the guests. *Mushu will be Elsa the Snow Queen's love interest in this series. (Just Like It's Spinoff "Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales"). Category:The Adventures of Disney's 3-2-1 Penguins